Upgrades
Here is the list of all Heroes and upgrades that you can buy. Every 25 hero levels between 200 and 4100, damage for that hero is multiplied by 4 (excluding Cid). At levels 1000, 2000, and 3000, the multiplier is 10 instead of 4. (The multiplier at 4000 is still 4) Between level 525 and level 725, the 9 new heroes (the last 9) have a multiplier of 5. After a hero reaches level 4100, there are no further multiplier bonuses for that hero. There are some heroes that give you a global DPS bonus, the amount from all the bonus in the original damage is: ~1278% increase of the total DPS from all the heroes. ' Cid, the Helpful Adventurer' : This nice young fighter showed up to take some of those clicks off your fingers. ' Treebeast' : A series of slow, wooden grunts from this creature indicates to you that it is friendly. It must have come from the Great Forest. ' Ivan, the Drunken Brawler' : Once a prized fighter, Ivan can now be seen frequenting taverns challenging foes in his drunken stupor. ' Brittany, Beach Princess' : "Are we going on an adventure? Like, you know, ohmygod?" ' The Wandering Fisherman' : He wouldn't tell you his name, but maybe you'd rather not know. His spear is good for catching fish, and popping bloops. ' Betty Clicker' : This world-renowned master chef is aligned with your interests for only one reason. She goes out of her way to gather only the freshest ingredients for her recipes, including her famous Fat Bat Fondue. ' The Masked Samurai' : His menacing weapon will no doubt prove useful to you. He says he was once a great leader in the eastern lands, but you're not sure whether or not to believe him. ' Leon' : This walking lion-creature seems friendly enough, but something seems very unnatural about it - especially its face. Its claws seem sharp enough, however, to help you kill some monsters. ' The Great Forest Seer' : News travels fast, and even the Trees can hear. They sent the Seer of the Great Forest to assist you in your journey. ' Alexa, Assassin' : She gives you a name that you are sure is not real. She will help you, but you should probably be careful around her. ' Natalia, Ice Apprentice' : Not everyone is capable of magic, but Natalia has shown much promise. She is an apprentice of the renowned Ice Wizard, Jerator. ' Mercedes, Duchess of Blades' : The best warriors are flocking to you for a chance to participate in this madness we call an adventure. Her blade is really sharp, and she will gladly put it to good use by chopping off heads in your service. ' Bobby, Bounty Hunter' : He claims to be the best mercenary money can buy. And by your best judgement, he does appear to be very skilled. Except with that strange contraption on his back, he seems to have developed a habit of frequently spiralling through the air and smashing head-first into the ground. ' Broyle Lindeoven, Fire Mage' : This mage is the most efficient means for turning gold into fireballs. Lindeoven was hired many years ago to oppose Jerator in the Third War of the Skies, but it is well-known that he only won on account of the physical miscalculations of his opponent. ' Sir George II, King's Guard' : He left the service of his king, Midas, when he heard the news of your efforts. He did not say why he left, and in his silence you can sense something amiss. His cunning and expertise in battle can provide valuable DPS to the mobs. ' King Midas' : When his highest guard, George, left to join you, it wasn't long before Midas himself came looking for him. Then it dawned on him that there is more gold to be made at your side than from exploiting his own kingdom. Also he always wanted to try some of Betty Clicker's chocolate covered bloops. ' Referi Jerator, Ice Wizard' : By most accounts, the greatest wizard of all the lands. So powerful, he was hired by the gods on many occasions to fight in their wars. But in the Third War of the Skies, during a powerful incantation, he tripped on a rock and misfired - permanently freezing solid his own head. And lost the war. ' Abaddon' : A great being has taken material form to discuss the massacre you've performed. He demands payment, and offers a compelling amount of power in return. Perhaps you should do what he says. ' '''Ma Zhu : 'He does not reveal his face, but an aura of power betrays who he is. The Eastern Gods have now been alerted to your cause (whatever it is) and this one wants to help. This one will help for a hefty sum of gold.' ' Amenhotep''' : He stares at you with a smug, knowing look. Perhaps you don't know why you're here, or what you're really doing, but the Gods have taken a definite interest. Why they demand so much money, though, is astounding... ' Beastlord' : As an abandoned child. he would befriend the beasts in the wilderness. He is now known as the Beastlord, and his powers are greater than those of any mortal. ' Athena, Goddess of War' : Born with hate and bloodlust, Athena finds joy in the demise of others. She will gladly drain the life of your enemies. ' Aphrodite, Goddess of Love' : Aphrodite's power lies in her beauty. Her looks can melt the hearts of her foes. ' Shinatobe, Wind Deity' : "The winds have picked up your call for aid," she says. She appears to levitate above the ground, and her presence suggests she holds within her the power of thousand hurricanes. '' ''' Grant, The General : '''''Don't be fooled by his mortality. Feared even by the Gods, Grant is a superior military tactician and a great addition to the team. Mostly because he comes with his army of 10,000 soldiers. ' Frostleaf' : Winter comes and goes with his presence. Old as the dawn of time, '''Frostleaf '''maintains the balance of the seasons. "It is time for winter. Let's start the season along your side," he says. ' Dread Knight' : Abandoned and forgotten, his heart has been tainted with hatred and vengeance. He wields the power of a black ring which draws its magic from the darkness of his soul. ' Atlas' : Once a captain of a warship, he was condemned to the depths of the sea after his ship was struck. He remained at the wheel navigating the rough seas long enough to save the lives of his crew. Lying on the ocean floor for more than a century, he was resurrected and granted the power of the blue ring which draws its strength from his loyal heart. ' Terra' : Overseer of the lands under the forest canopy, the Forest Ranger is sworn to protect it against all threats that may endanger its inhabitants ' Phthalo' : Able to travel across realms far beyond our world, the Green Ranger cultivates and promotes growth. He will vanquish all monsters that threaten life. ' Orntchya Gladeye, Didensy Banana' Banana is in her name, read the upgrade "boost" box. : Entrusted with the orange ring, this Ranger provides safe passage across worlds. Her title may only be 'travel guide', but her fists pack quite a wallop. ' Lillin' : There's no way around it. She will ask for your head and you will comply. All who gaze upon her fall under her love spell and people do crazy things for love. ' Cadmia' : An immortal warrior born and bred to fight, has time and time again proven how deadly a sword in her hand can be. She obtained the red ring from defeating the previous Red Dimensional Ranger. ' Alabaster' : Born in the first world, the child of two war heroes, he was destined to become the savior of realms. Endowed with the white ring for being pure of heart, he was the first ranger tasked to protect the multiverse from evil. ' Astraea' : Cocky, spunky, and fearless, there's nothing she can't do. Before you stands the strongest of the rangers. Her ring gives her the power of time travel. She can slay today's monsters yesterday, at a hefty price. Also see *Skills *Levels *Hero Souls *Achievements Category:Heroes